


Good things don't stick, but maybe you will

by imjusttrashignoreme



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Found Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sam has my heart honestly, Tommy has a lot of trauma, Tommy wants to keep sam around, and is scared because every adult in his life has let him down, i wrote this at 3am, im so tired, no beta we die like tommy's hope for people, please let him be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttrashignoreme/pseuds/imjusttrashignoreme
Summary: Sam had been nothing but kind to Tommy.Tommy wasn’t sure how to feel about it.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 281





	Good things don't stick, but maybe you will

**Author's Note:**

> good day my fellow simps, I am so very tired but I wanted to write something about Sam Nook and how he's the first reliable person in Tommy's life since forever. Will make one about Puffy too because she's great. Anyway time to pass out ENJOY

Sam Nook was a bit of a peculiar fellow, there was no denying that. He just kind of showed up randomly out of nowhere one day with the sole purpose of helping Tommy built his Hotel. So naturally, he grew on Tommy.

Granted it was a bit annoying at first, gathering up all those materials despite him paying Sam to get it all done, but he was doing it for cheap and its not like Tommy had any issues with resource gathering itself, it was just a minor inconvenience at most. And Sam Nook made it fun! It kept Tommy busy and it felt like he was finally working towards an achievable goal. A goal which he had chosen for himself unlike all the other times he had to work for things. Work to survive, to stay alive.

Tommy thought it weird in the beginning. Sam was willing to help him so readily, even compensating for his lack of diamonds. Protected him and Tubbo from Badboyhalo and Antfrost when they tried to force them into an obsidian box. (Tubbo didn’t stop shaking that day. Tommy stayed with him in Snowchester then. Seething, but never once let go of his friend’s hand.)

Sam had been nothing but kind to Tommy.

Tommy wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

It was fun, as frustrating as it was sometimes, but Sam would always gently guide him in the right direction, never getting angry or losing patience. Tommy felt like a kid again, joking around with the people he met during his little quests, spending time with Tubbo properly, not preparing for their inevitable doom or anything else. He was able to just exist again.

Yet, he still held his hand close to his Axe. Eyes still flicking around the world, scanning it constantly. Shoulders still tense with the nerves of a wary animal, ready to break into a sprint at a moment’s notice.

Tommy didn’t trust the calm. Calm was bad. Calm meant anger, lingering and quiet but ever present. This mindset contradicted every action Sam had ever taken towards him. But he knew it to be true. Had painfully learned it over months of loneliness and isolation, time spend underground with a crazed brother and another who only yearns for destruction of his home, time spend with the man who took it all away from him torturing him to the point of seeing no other way out but one.

People weren’t reliable, adults demean you at every turn and don’t take you seriously, call you a child and naïve, until they need a martyr, someone to blame for all their own failures and mistakes because its only ever about how you hurt them but never about how they hurt you.

It’s the children, always the children to fall victim to the horrors of the world they’re trying so desperately to fix, as all it ever does is fall apart and burn bit by bit and adults never bothering once to keep their own home alive.

And Tommy was tired. He was so exhausted by it all and he knew Tubbo was too, they each had done so much to keep everything together, when in the end they were working against a system designed to make them fail.

Dream being in Prison is the only genuinely good thing to happen for them in a long time, even if Tommy didn’t trust it. He wanted to believe that they truly won, that most their problems would be gone forever, that Dream was getting what he deserved for all the shit he did.

Tommy constantly pushed away the gnawing doubt in his gut, had become rather proficient at it, really.

Technoblade had once told him good things didn’t happen to heroes. And he was right. No good thing ever stuck for Tommy. Not once had a good thing or person stayed, they all left him at some point, it was a vicious cycle to be trapped in and Tommy liked to think he was used to being let down and betrayed by everyone he had ever known, to being the second thought in everyone’s mind, just a nuisance at best, but he couldn’t ignore the stabbing feeling in his heart anytime it happened.

And Sam? He was a good thing. Tommy knew he was, he made him feel _safe_ and _happy_ and it made him so very scared of what may lie ahead.

So, Tommy made a contract. Tommy made a contract for Sam to be obligated to stay, even if its just for the duration of the Hotel construction, even if it was on borrowed time. At least he’d stay.

And if Tommy resorted to getting those hearts of the sea as quickly as he knew how, because he could tell that Sam was weak, that he was hurting and he didn’t know if Creeper Hybrids truly did eat hearts of the sea, and Sam had still shown up just for Tommy’s sake, then no one needed to know.

If he was willing to give Sam his one remaining Notch Apple for him to be okay again, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> angst go brrrr


End file.
